Jimmy Neutron Outtakes
by woodybuzzmiles
Summary: Here are some outtakes I made up for the 2001 Paramount Pictures/Nickelodeon Movies film, JIMMY NEUTRON: BOY GENIUS.


**Retroland: Amusement Park Scene - Take 13**

A clapperboard by a director comes into view, followed by two hands

Director: Speed! Marker.

The clapstick comes down on the top, commencing the movie scene.

Director: And...action!

Jimmy Neutron and his friends Carl Wheezer and Sheen Estevez have arrived at the grand opening for Retroland at night.

Carl: (amazed) Wow! It's even better than the poster!

Jimmy: (confidently) Gentlemen, this will be a night we can't easily forget.

That drew the other boys confused.

Carl: Uh, Jimmy? I think you mean the word, 'shan't'.

Jimmy became sheepish at the deed he done.

Jimmy: Oops! I forgot my line! Let's have another take!

Director: OK. Cut!

 **RETAKE**

Carl: Wow! It looks better than the poster!

Jimmy: Gentlemen, this will be a night we'll never forget.

Sheen: It's still 'shan't', Jimmy.

Jimmy tries his best to hide his laughter.

Jimmy: I'm sorry. Once again, let's redo it.

 **RETAKE**

Jimmy: Gentlemen, this will be a night we should never...

Jimmy abruptly bursts out laughing hysterically and uncontrollably, along with the other boys as a boom mic hovers over them as the directors laugh.

 **No Parents: Jimmy's Kitchen Scene - Take 22**

Director: Marker.

Jimmy just woke up in the morning. He finds a note attached to his refrigerator. He takes it off and began to read it.

Jimmy: _Dear Son/Daughter, we've gone to California for an extended vacation-_

Jimmy became appalled at the mistake

Jimmy: (shocked) Wait! California?! It's supposed to be Florida!

Director: Oh, the aliens made a mistake. Let's try it again, Jimmy.

Jimmy nods.

 **RETAKE**

Jimmy began to read the note

Jimmy: Dear Son/Daughter, we've gone to Osaka-(facepalms) No, it's Florida! FLORIDA!

 **RETAKE**

Jimmy: Dear Son/Daughter, we've gone to Texas for an extended-For the last time, it's Flor-(groans) **FORGET THIS!**

Jimmy looks clearly frustrated, and crumples up the note.

Jimmy: If anyone needs me, I'll be in my trailer!

Jimmy tosses the note at the lens, and storms out.

 **Butter 'Em Up - Jimmy's Lab Scene - Take 6**

Jimmy, accompanied by Goddard, has just finished creating his burping soda as the formula is being put in a silver can with his atom symbol on the back.

Jimmy: Ahh, the latest burping soda formula. A guaranteed one burp per sip.

Jimmy chugs his soda, but instead of the belch, he instantly spits out the formula. Jimmy wipes his mouth with his hand, and he shudders as a boom mic hovers over them.

Jimmy: Ugh! This soda's flat! I'll need to redo it!

 **Butter 'Em Up - Living Room Scene - Take 12**

Jimmy's mother had denied his question into going to Retroland tonight, and he rummages through his backpack.

Jimmy: Wait, there must be something else in there to change your mind!

Jimmy's backpack converts into the jetpack, and he held on for dear life as it soars around. It flies directly into the camera and the camera topples on the floor as Jimmy tumbles to the floor. Jimmy mother rushed over to help up her son.

Jimmy's Mother: Oh, Jimmy! Are you OK, sweetie?

Jimmy: (dizzily) I'm OK.

 **Jimmy's Room Scene - Take 14**

Jimmy is preparing for school with the inventions in his room. Robotic arms put a T-shirt over Jimmy's head with ease, but the pants were slipped on, but up to his chest and up his crack.

Jimmy: Oooh! That was too hard, and my pants are up my butt!

Director: I think you need to fix your shorts, Jimmy.

 **The Littlest Rescue Party - Goobot's Planet - Take 21**

Director: Marker. And action.

Hugh Neutron, Jimmy's father, fiddles with his helmet, setting off the alarm.

Jimmy: Dad?

Hugh points to Jimmy.

Hugh: Intruder alert! Intruder alert! Intruder alert!

Jimmy: No, no, no, shhh!

Hugh flaps his arms, but he clucks like a chicken.

Sheen: Jimmy, your dad's supposed to quack like a duck.

Jimmy looks a little baffled, but he shrugs to the director.

 **Communications Toaster - Neighborhood - Take 19**

Jimmy crashed his spaceship on the roof, and the chimney fell onto the family car. Jimmy sat on the roof with Goddard.

Jimmy: Aww, but Mom, I'm on the verge of contact with a moderate alien civilization!

Director: I think you mean advanced.

Jimmy: (sheepishly) Sorry guys.

Jimmy's Mom: No need for apology, everybody forgets their lines sometimes.

Jimmy's Dad: I think it would be prudent to read your script. (chuckles along with his wife and Jimmy)


End file.
